OK and
by HighKeyMars
Summary: Harry wakes up bored and realizes that he doesn't want to listen to anyone right now, so he adopts and "Ok and …" mindset. Then he sees something he wants and decides no matter what, he is going to get it. Take this story as or not as all. Rated M for dark thoughts, language, and eventual sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *Insert Thanos Meme: You couldn't live with your failure. Where did that lead you? Back to me* Yup, I am back on the bullshit with this Harry Potter story. I had said I would never write for this group again, and that was a lie, I guess because I got to many ideas about this story and in general. Unfortunately for any fans of this, this story is a side project, expect an update about once every 2-3 months.**

_**Bored**_

_** D**_

Bored was the best way to describe Harry Potter at this particular moment. He was bored, a single day into his summer "vacation" going into his 5th year. His aunt and uncle's house was empty, his cousin out with his with his gang bullying the younger kids around the neighborhood. His Aunt was out of the house, day drinking with one of the other stay at home moms down the block and his uncle was, of course, at work.

That left Harry alone, because even his owl had left, going out to hunt. So, what do you do as a bored teenager, well when you are under house arrest under the orders of your school headmaster an a bored teenager?

Apparently nothing because his lone attempt to go to the park earlier in the day was met with a letter appearing in his pocket that said "return to the house now" written in the loopy handwriting of his headmaster Dumbledore.

Sighing, Harry wished at moments like this, he could be invisible and sneak off and go wherever he wanted.

Blinking, Harry slapped himself in the face.

"How could I be so god damn dumb" muttered Harry as he rolled out of bed and opened up the floorboard under his bed. Pulling out the lone family heirloom that his dad had left him, Harry smirked as he draped his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself, vanishing from sight.

Grabbing his wand and keys, Harry pocketed them as he quietly walked down the stairs, out the back door, out the gap in the fence, and continuing on his way.

Harry walked under his cloak, avoiding anything that would point out that there was someone who couldn't be seen avoiding the puddles and bumping into someone.

After walking far enough for him to know that whoever was watching him at the house wouldn't be near him, he ducked into a dark alley and pulled the cloak off his body folded it into a small square before tucking it under his baggy Dudley hand me down shirt. Pulling his wand out, Harry jabbed his hand up in the air, wand tip pointed down.

A bang was heard and Harry slipped his wand back into his sleeve walked out to the Knight Bus whose doors were open waiting upon slamming to a stop in front of the alley way that Harry had ducked into.

"Would ya look at this, bloody hell, Harry Potter as I live and breath" said Stan as he laid eyes on Harry who climbed onto the bus while flipping him a Galleon with a quick "keep the change"

"Ah shove it, Stan, you say that close to 10 times a day, where did the lad say he was going to?" replied the driver Ernie

"Diagon Alley" answered Harry before they were off with a bang.

The bus ride was as chaotic as Harry remembered it being almost 2 years ago. They never slowed down, only increased speeds as they zipped through gaps in traffic and along the sidewalk at one point.

The dumped a dizzy Harry off in front of the Leaky Cauldron, which Harry didn't enter as he drifted around the corner and made sure no one was watching him before and slipping under his father's cloak again.

Harry then played the waiting game, waiting for that door to swing open. He didn't have to wait long, as the lunch crowd came in, the handful of young teens who went to Hogwarts but lived in London.

Following them into the pub was easy enough for Harry, just walking behind them. He was able to listen in on them too.

"So, do you believe that Professor Dumbledore and Potter were saying at the end of the year" said a confident raven hair male in the middle of the group of 5. Harry noticed they were all around his age but seeing as he couldn't remember any of them in his classes, they were either a year above him or a year below him.

"Um, my mum said Dumbledore is off his rocker if he believes a word of what Potter was saying" replied another boy, this time a blond.

"I dunno know, why would they make it up tho? I mean no one wants You Know Who to be back, right?" questioned a girl with short brown hair, hair that reached her shoulders.

"Shut up Mary, you're just saying that because you have a crush on Potter" said the first raven haired boy

"You're just jealous that the Hufflepuff girl, what was her name? Susan … Buffet … no, Susan Bones, turned you down for a Hogsmeade weekend because she had hopes that Harry was going to ask her. Why are you so against Harry Potter, Marcus" replied Mary the lone girl of the group

They were nearing the entrance to the Diagon Alley when Marcus turned around and snarled angrily "Because of what he represents. Think about it, a boy who clearly never knew about our world until he arrived at Hogwarts 4 years ago, comes into said world and everything magically revolves around him. From Quidditch to him being the very Heir to my house to half the girls in Hogwarts willing to pull him into a broom closet given the slightest chance he likes them back to the fact that he's the reason things are rough at home, his accusations have brought unneeded invasions of privacy into our house. Plus Malfoy has told us, he's nothing more than a glory seeking attention whore"

The Slytherin boy turned around and opened the walk way to Diagon Alley and walked through it silently, clearly unhappy with the past conversation.

The rest of the group and Harry followed through it but that is where they went their separate ways.

Harry walked into a clothing store, by passing the sales lady and finding an empty dressing room before pulling off the invisibility cloak and walking out. Noticing that he was still dressed in rags but surrounded by actual quality clothes, Harry actually stopped looked around. Pulling a deep gray turtleneck and a pair of black dress pants off the racks, he tried them on and found that they suited him much better than the clothes that he could swim in.

Feeling better with his change in clothing, even if it was only 1 outfit, Harry paid for the clothes, opting to wear it out and allowing the sales lady to throw the previous clothes out. After asking for an a bag, Harry placed his cloak in it. With a smile on his face, Harry walked out, bag in hand, and made his way towards Gringotts.

Greeting the bored goblin guard with a nodding of the head, Harry entered the wizarding bank with a purpose.

Standing in line, Harry waited as he slowly made his way to the front before he was directed towards a teller.

"Key and Wand for verification" came the tired toned voice of the goblin teller

Handing over his key and wand, Harry was surprised to see the teller straighten up before putting some energy in their voice "Hello, Mr. Potter. What can I help you with today?"

"Well I was hoping to make a withdrawal if possible" answered Harry

"Of course, Mr. Potter is that all? Would you like a copy of your statement and how much would you like to withdraw?" asked the teller as he slid Harry back his wand and key.

"I was thinking around 1000 galleons" said Harry after a moment of thinking

"One second Mr. Potter, I will be right back with your Galleons and your bank statement"said the goblin teller before he disappeared from view leaving Harry to his thoughts.

A 1000 galleons was a decent amount of cash to have on hand. More than enough to rent a room for the summer if he wanted, more than the 30-50 he spent getting school supplied. He would be set for summer no matter what happened.

That was a nice thought, I mean as powerful as Dumbledore was, who was he to tell him to be miserable during the summer.

'The wards need to be recharged to protect himself and 'family', what a load of bullshit. They weren't his family and that wasn't his home' thought Harry angrily

"Ah here you go Mr. Potter, this is your money pouch, try not to lose it, it cost 10 Galleons to replace. It is currently charmed to carry 1000 galleons like you asked for. You can upgrade the pouch to pull directly from your account for another 5 galleons at any time that you wish. And here is your statement, is there anything else that I can do for you?" finished the teller passing Harry a small brown money bag and a plain folder.

"Um, maybe give me one second to see how much money that I left over. I was thinking about renting a room for the summer" said Harry before he asked the teller "Is that something that you can help me with?"

"Absolutely, we pride ourselves on being the best service for our customers" replied the goblin with a smile that revealed sharp teeth, the smile not looking natural on the tiny person's face.

Opening the folder, Harry nearly choked on the number that he saw.

"Um is this number a mistake?" asked Harry referencing the document inside the folder.

"No sir, that number is up to date as the moment I had it created, I can go get another one if you want" offered the teller.

"Um, no if you say this correct, than this is correct. Can I ask how this number got to be so high" asked Harry

"I believe you would have to ask an account manager, we have another don't have any goblin ones available right now, but we do have a human associate who should be able to help you break down that number and how it got to be that number" said the teller before disappearing again

This time Harry was much more alert and hear the teller hissing at another worker, "I don't care if this isn't what you were hired for, there is a very important client out there who needs to be serviced and you will do it or you are fired"

Harry blinked as the teller came back and pointed him to the conference room 6 down the hall on his left.

Walking into the room, Harry was prepared to apologize for forcing them into this position, but he was surprised to see how he who was inside this conference room. Almost as surprised as he was when he had seen that number on the paper in the folder.

Surprise crossed the face of the person in the room when they looked up and saw Harry there as well.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time

"Um, I needed money" answered Harry at the same time they answered "I work here"

"You work here Fleur?" asked Harry as he and her both calmed down.

"Yeah, I kind of grew attached to this rain filled land and there was someone i liked but he's a stubborn jerk" spat Fleur

"At least your English is way better" said Harry trying to point out a silver lining.

"I don't come here to work on my English, I came here to learn how to be a curse breaker but then "Super cool and talented curse breaker" Bill Weasley left me behind because I would be a distraction" said Fleur with an annoyed voice

"That sucks, so what do you doing here now if not your actual job?" asked Harry as he finally took a seat across from the french beauty

"I mostly disarm cursed objects brought to the bank, it's similar enough but on a much smaller scale than someone who planned to make this industry their main source of living. 11 Sickles per disenchantment. This is embarrassing, that wasn't even enough to pay rent this past month. I had to pull from my savings, in another two months, I will have to either ask my parents for money, give up and go back to home to France, or get a serious break with my work." ranted Fleur, her pride evident from the tone of her voice.

Harry wasn't surprised, she seemed to be really prideful when they had met during this past school year. However looking at the beautiful french girl across the table from him say that she might return across the pond made his stomach twist. Her silvery blonde hair was down in a ponytail today, showcasing her gorgeous face. Her crystal blue eyes are magnetic and pulled you in. Her perfectly clear skinned face was second to none that Harry had ever seen. Her plump lips covered in cherry red lipstick made Harry shift in his seat as he had darker thoughts about what those lips could be used for, and it wasn't kissing.

"Well, maybe I can help you out with that. I overheard the teller telling you that I was super important or something, maybe I can leave you a good review and tip." suggested Harry trying to play it cool. Wanting her to know that he would help her, but not come on to strong.

"Harry, that is very sweet of you to offer but I'm pretty sure that he said you're important because of how famous you are." replied Fleur not knowing how much money that this teenager had before she realized that she still needed to do her job and continued on to asked

"What brings you here past pulling out some money" asked Fleur slipping back into a business mode

"I was just hoping to go over some numbers from this document in my folder, hopefully get a solid breakdown on what is going on here" said Harry as he reopened his own money

Fleur nodded and opened her much more detailed version of the Harry Potter account and her eyes widen, her jaw dropped and her previous comment slamming back into her prideful face.

"19,254,578 Galleons and 11 Sickles, what the fuck" whispered Fleur. *1

"Yeah, I was wondering the same" said Harry before finishing with "I was wondering if I could get a break down on how that number got that big."

Fleur nodded and quickly went about the process of scanning and reading through the documents. It quickly became clear to her that Albus Dumbledore was one of the best decision makers with money that she had ever seen.

"Okay the break down in pretty simple, Dumbledore hasn't allowed anyone in the past 13 and a half years to get away with using your name. The "_Harry Potter and Friends_" children book series book, figurines, and clothing apparel has given you 50 percent of profits since 1982. That is about 12 million galleons. You also own part of the local ice cream shop, The Leaky Cauldron used a promotion based on the room you used 2 summers ago, that netted you around 175,000 Galleon. Your parents left you 986,000 galleons. Your account has been piling on interest ever since. Your trust fund account has a base of 100,000 Galleons which tops itself over again and again every year on January 1st and on September 1st." explained Fleur

"So basically Dumbledore has managed my money wisely, setting me up for the future. Got it" said Harry overwhelmed with how simple it was made to be.

"The old man really know what he is going" muttered Fleur before she spoke louder asking "Is there anything else that I can do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, I am looking for a place to live" said Harry

"A place to live" repeated Fleur, her right eye twitching madly

"Yeah, I don't want to live at the Dursley's anymore, I want to find a place that I can call home besides Hogwarts" said Harry as he stood up.

"You want to buy a place or rent a place?" asked Fleur as she gather all the documents

"I was thinking about renting, how much are you paying?" asked Harry

"I pay about 335 galleons a month" whispered Fleur, but her voice carried across the room anyway.

"Wow that is quite the expense, I can see why you would be mad to be left off the actual curse breaking job. How much do you get paid here?" asked Harry

"I make about 75 galleons a week, but I also have to pay for my other things out of that pay." mumbled Fleur

"Wow, that is terrible. How much would you be making as a Curse breaker?" questioned Harry

"A little over 250 galleons a week" replied Fleur, her anger at Bill returning with revenge.

"Hmm, how much is a two bed room?" asked Harry "You know in case I want an office or something"

"That should run you around 390 galleons here in Diagon Alley and around 418 in actual London." answered Fleur having pulled out the Gringotts owned properties that she was given by her boss when she was looking for a new place.

"Ok, which one is the nicest?" asked Harry, trusting a girl like Fleur's opinion of what is nice over his own more plain style of taste .

"This one, it has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a balcony, an extended living room. The bathrooms are inside the bedrooms. There is the option of having the walk in closet in the main hallway turned into a half bathroom, meaning a sink and toilet, but no bathtub or shower. It is going to cost you 415 Galleons per month, the interest on your account alone would cover this." suggested Fleur showing Harry pictures of a nice open apartment, it was empty but clearly spacious for London.

"I like it, do you like it?"

Fleur nodded and said "Yes it was the first apartment that I wanted before I was forced to move into my month to month one that I am in right now"

Harry blinked as he slowly put together some pieces in his head. How could he make sure that Fleur didn't make Britain an uglier place by leaving? She needed a place to live and he needed a place to live but didn't feel like he knew what to do.

"Fleur, you said you currently have a month to month apartment right, well I am going to put down a year up front on this place and I have an idea that might sound a bit crazy" started Harry

Fleur raised and eyebrow but gestured with her hand for him to continue.

"Well I know that Gringotts is the best place in the world to break into the Curse Breaking job world from what my friend Ron and his brother Bill, the same one you mentioned earlier, has said. But you can't afford a place to live and I have more money that I will ever need, why don't you move into the spare room of that 2 bedroom apartment. You would have all the privacy you need because you would have your own bathroom. I wouldn't need any money from you, I have more than enough and you would be all alone during the school year to do whatever you wants. I want to help set you up for your future here in Britain, the best way is to metaphorically let you crash on my couch, then so be it."

Fleur made a face and said "I guess I could ask …"

However as she said this, a voice that sounded a lot like Tom Riddle had back in the chamber of secrets whispered in the back of Harry's mind '_Run it by who? You know she has a bit of a crush on Bill, but he left her here. This is your chance_'

Harry mentally nodded and said "I understand you have to run this by your boyfriend Bill right? I guess that makes it worse right? I don't think I could leave the girl I loved behind from the experience of a lifetime, the tombs of Egypt, one of the greatest wonders of the world." repeating what the Tom Riddle like voice in the back of his mind was saying word for word.

Fleur's eyes grew narrowed at the beginning of his speech, but by the end, she might as well have transformed like the Veela had at the World Cup last summer because Harry could see the steam coming out her ears and the flames in her eyes. Knowing that he needed to give one last push, Harry went for the kill.

"It's okay, I mean I guess we can wait for him to come home before we get you set up in the spare room. I hope it's before the next month tho, I wouldn't want you to be homeless because your boyfriend didn't think about your financial situation when he left you here"

Fleur's teeth grit before mentally something in her snapped and she smiled widely at Harry, her perfect teeth shining at him.

"I went on a single date with Bill, I am as single as one can be Harry. Besides, I'm sure that you could use an adult female touch to your place, make it livable." taunted Fleur as she realized that every point that Harry made was 100 percent correct and that if she waited for Bill who had left her with little to no money in a foreign country she came to with him being 33 percent of the reason for why she did so, and she was going to wait for him.

Any chance of her feeling for him growing had withered and died right there. She was officially open for business.

"Yeah you can decorate it and I'm sure your one of the best curse breakers, you can ward the place so that we don't have to put our names and address on anyone's books." said Harry upon her agreement to live with him.

"Harry, this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" stated Fleur as she moved him up several spots in terms of potential mates in England in her mind

Harry flashed a bright Tom Riddle 'Of Course, nothing can go wrong' smile while he thought to himself '_I am going to ruin her for anyone other than myself'_

Neither knew the others mind but they both smiled as they went onwards with the business side of setting up this new jointly occupied apartment for themselves.

At Hogwarts: 5 hours later

Dumbledore tiredly climbed the stairs to his office, the return of Lord Voldemort had been as much of any other disaster had been taken, as negatively and dismissed as humanly possible. They didn't believe him and thus he was stuck fighting from the shadows, gathering allies and preparing for the underground battles that awaited him.

Opening his office door, his mind and eyes took in the familiar place before he realized that the silver device used to track the wards on Harry's family house was still and no longer floating.

"Oh Merlin no, the wards are gone" thought Dumbledore

**A/N: So I've learned from readers ungodly amount of bitching to number my A/N and just explain my stuff down here. So the numbers will be explained down here. According to the Harry Potter Wiki ( wiki) page on Wizard Currency, the exchange rate from how much Daniel Radcliffe made 90 million pounds to Galleon is 18,255,578.1 Galleons but that didn't include 13 years of compound interest, spikes or deflation in value of currency, and changes to the type of account along with increases in the actual account. So I pro rated all of that with the rate .055 percent the average interest rate for millionaire bank accounts where I live. That is how I got the number in the story.**

**The conversation rate that I used is the 4.93 on the website.**

**Also, this is going to be a dark story, Harry isn't some normal good guy, he's out for what he wants, he more selfish in this story. Colder too.**

**This is obviously a Harry Potter / Fleur Delacour story, don't like it, don't read.**

**So yeah that is about it, I have another chapter that is half written and will be up by September 27****th****, 2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guess I finished before I thought I would with this chapter, you should be so lucky that means I will get out a 3****rd**** chapter of this story by the 27****th**** of September 2019. Y'all are welcome. Honestly if you want to thank someone, why don't you blame the Mets on September 3, 2019 for blowing a 10-4 lead in the bottom of the 9****th**** inning to the bum ass Nations and oh if your name is Edwin, Eric, Eddy, Ed, Edward, Ethan, Elijah, Emmanuel, or Eli with the last name Diaz, I hope you stub your toe first thing in the morning everyday for the rest of your life.**

**This was made worse by the Pittsburgh Steelers getting bent over the desk and getting their cheeks spread over and over by Tom Brady on opening weekend for the NFL on September 8****th****, 2019. I do not have the mental will to continue being their fans, but I don't know any better than to like their bum asses. Now enough about how I have to much emotional investment on sports teams that let me down time and time again. The pain helps with writing as it allows me to not want to watch TV for the rest of my life.**

**Also, real quickly before we jump back into the story, when I said my Harry is darker than canon, I mean it. I actually have him planning to kill a fan favorite before the end of this story. Shit will hit the fan at some point. Now onto the story:**

Harry wore a confident smile on his face as he finished signing the magically and legally binding contract, his somewhat sloppy signature was inches to the left of one that read Fleur Delacour. They were magically and legally required to both live together for the next year.

A year and a couple of days actually seeing as they got the rest of the current month included in the deal for Harry paying for the entire year upfront. There was a couple of clauses in the agreement, Fleur was required to save 100 Galleons per month, or what was the purpose of Harry paying to "set her up financially". They both agreed that the standard criminal clause was in there, no one wants to live with public enemy number uno.

Fleur shook his hand and went to process the documents, making everything legal and official in the eyes of the Ministry, even if it wasn't going to be directed reported to the ministry.

"So Harry, I get out of here in about 3 hours, why don't you go shopping for a bit in the alley" suggested Fleur before she continued on to say "That way when I get off work, I can pop us over to our new place"

Harry rubbed his chin and I said "I don't know Fleur, the best thing that I've seen in the alley has been you"

Fleur heard those pick up lines all the time, but when she looked at Harry. His green eyes bored into her blue eyes and she knew that he knew that he really meant it. Her face grew flush as she realized that she had been staring at Harry's face for too long before she turned and walked out the room quicker than she would have liked to exit.

Harry smirked but thought that Fleur had made a solid point, he could use more than one set of clothes, plus he could grab some stuff for his new place.

Thanking the closest goblin to the room as he exited, Harry ventured back into Diagon Alley and wandered around.

He managed to get seven more outfits similar to this current one, long sleeved shirts and dress pants. He grabbed mostly white and sterling gray shirts with only black pants, but he also grabbed a crimson shirt to show that he had still had Gryffindor in his heart.

He also upgraded his under clothing as well, deciding to do away with the basic tighty whitey underpants that Dudley wore to something more fitting of someone of his size.

Both sales ladies were nice enough to shrink his bags for him so that he could put them in his pockets. It wasn't until he ventured up the alley towards the lesser used stores that Harry came across something that drew his eyes.

"_Oscar's Magical Glasses and Eyewear"_ read the sign above the door. Harry pushed it in and walked into a store that was lined wall to wall with different glasses frames.

"Oh, hello there." said a cheery short man Irish in a black 3 piece muggle suit. His top hat was also black and his face was groomed with a thick mustache and beard. You could see his brown eyes shining brightly contrasting with his pale skin

"Hello, I saw your sign and was interested" said Harry

"Ah yes Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you for quite some time now. You are about 3 years too late, I mean I did your father's glasses for years. I assumed you would have been brought here by someone, it looks like you're using muggle glasses at the moment" said Oscar with a frown.

"Yeah you have the correct, these are muggle lens and they're the worst." stated Harry, his irritation at no one mentioning that he could get new glasses, ones that would fit his undoubtedly worse eye sight then the strain on his current lens.

Oscar shook his head and said "Well, Mr. Potter what will it be. Magical lens or contacts?"

Harry blinked at the question and asked "Contacts? What is the difference?"

"It is quite simple laddy, if I put contacts on your eyes, you'll never need another pair of glasses again. They will automatically adjust to your eyesight and automatically correct it. Your father choose lens because I can add perks to them. He was particularly fond of the X-Ray vision perk that I added back in the 70's." exclaimed Oscar

Harry bit his lip and while having glasses were part of his look, they tended to get lost in battle to much for his liking. Plus, he knew that Voldemort was back, he didn't want to see underneath Old noseless' robes, he wanted to be able to see in the fight that was surely going to come.

"I am going to go with Contact lens, they fit my life style just a bit more than glasses do" decided Harry as he took off his glasses and put them in his pocket.

Harry sat down in the chair and Oscar placed a blind fold covered in runes tightly around his head, obviously covering his eyes.

Darkness consumed all of Harry's vision and Oscar took a step back and pulled out his wand, allowing the runes to reveal what was wrong with Harry's eyes.

"My goodnes, Mr. Potter, how have you been walking around? You lens don't fit your vision at all. You should have gotten new lens at least 3 or 4 years ago? Your guardians should have been all over this" exclaimed Oscar

A bubble of lava exploded in Harry's chest as his anger grew and Oscar paled as he felt a wave of hot magic pass over the store before he gulped and pushed through the feeling and continued onwards reading the runes.

"So, Mr. Potter, this is rather simple to perform and explain. The blindfold that you are wearing now has ruins and enchantments woven into the fabric of it. The enchantments will turn the blind fold into contacts that will forever coat the surface of your eyes. The runes will automatically correct the contacts to whatever your vision needs to be perfect."

Harry nodded, his anger subsiding for the moment as he gave Oscar the blind thumbs up, no knowing what direction the older wizard was in.

"I am going to perform the ritual now, this might sting for a second, but you will find that it will be over in the blink of an eye." said Oscar as he tapped his wand to the surface of the blind fold as he started pouring magic into it.

The runes lit up as they were activated and Oscar carefully made sure that there was no issues with the runes and activated the rest of the ritual. A bright flash went off as the runes morphed into the correct numbers to fix Harry's eye sight before the blindfold hissed and turned see through.

Oscar took a step back and watched as the once black blindfold hissed and melted into Harry's skin, the runes now surround his eyes, which were closed in pain before the runes flashed one last time and the ritual was complete.

Harry blinked and gasped as he saw the world clearly for the first time, his new eyes having the slightest gleam of magic behind them, they weren't glowing per say. But if you looked at them, you could swear that you could see a them lighten up every now and then with a tiny pulse of light making the green look like the curse that left Harry with that scar on his forehead.

"Well, how do you like it Mr. Potter?" asked Oscar with a bright smile, already assuming the answer that he would receive.

"This is the best thing that I could ever ask for" muttered Harry before he gave a lopsided grin and said louder "I can't possibly thank you enough, how much do I owe you?"

"How about nothing, you've free our nation of You Know Who in the past , and if you are telling the truth about him being back, you will do it again in the future. That is payment enough" said Oscar before he shoo'd Harry out of his shop.

Harry walked out back into the alley and took in the sights, his eyes scanning the masses of people like never before, taking in everything at once. And he smiled, truly happy to have the ability to see clearly for the first time.

But then, he frown, and that bubble of lava that was his anger returned with help, something as simple as seeing properly had been denied to him. By who? His "family", the muggles that were supposedly supposed to treat him like one of their own.

Harry's mind swam with wave after wave of anger as he realized that the person who had gifted him with more money than he could ever spend was the same person who placed him with his "family".

'_Dumbledore is behind everything, he's pulling the strings'_ realized Harry as his mind connected several dots that wouldn't have made sense if Dumbledore wasn't in on the joke.

'_11 year old kids got past the stone's defenses. He sent his familiar to give me the sorting hat, he could have come himself. He could have used the time turner with us to help us save Sirius. He didn't recognize that one of his closest friends was being impersonated. He has been setting something up for me? But what?'_ thought Harry angrily

Harry growled but moved towards the ice cream shop down the street, when his new eyes were caught by a bookstore that he had never seen before.

The name of the store was faded, so he couldn't tell the name of the place. That made it seem like it was old, but he had never seen it before in the alley, which implied to his mind that it should be new.

Entering the book store, Harry looked around and found several books on topics that he had never seen before. He walked over to the bookcase and tried to make a guess on what they could be about based on the titles.

"Can I help you?" came a croaking voice causing Harry to whirl around to find a tiny old lady, walking with a cane behind him.

"Maybe" admitted Harry "I've never seen your shop before, it looks like its been here forever but this is the first time that I have seen it here before and I spent a summer in the alley."

The old lady smiled showing her yellowed teeth, her age having caught up to her. She plunked her cane down and said "Of course, do you not know how magic works? This store isn't a normal store. It is a lot like other magical collections of magic, to unlock the secrets of the collection, you have to magically and mentally be ready for it. Say you wanted to know how to stun people but didn't think you were ready for the spell itself. Certain libraries would provide you the theory on the spell, but never once would you see the incantation. Magic is weird, so much of it is based on the intent that you have as you wield it."

Harry was drawn to her every word, she sounded like she knew exactly what she was talking about, as if the secrets of magic had whispered it in her ear and she was telling you as magic's prophet.

"You have found this store child, because you've matured in ways that you had not in the past. Seen things you were not ready for, done things you should never have considered but were forced to do, performed magic that was supposed to be beyond you. It is hard to say what drew you here, but the truth is that this store has stood here for over 300 years. I get maybe 200 or 300 new buyers a year, as people grow and mature, so does their magic." she continued on saying as she gestured to their surroundings with her hand that wasn't holding the cane.

"I was in the TriWizard contest, I won it" said Harry

"You don't look 17, you barely look like you could be 15." stated the woman before she reached onto the shelf and pulled book that simply said "_How to think inside the box"_ by Rupert Slytherin across the deep blood red cover. It was a very unremarkable book, the almost black red that made it up was framed with metal book corners at the outside edges with the entire spine being re-enforced with a spine version as well. The re-enforcers were the same color as the writing that made up the title of the book, a simple silver color.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the sight of the author and said "I would rather not be associated with anyone or thing from the family that wrote this book"

The old lady raised and eyebrow and cocked her head to the side and asked Harry "Open the book and read the first page for me, real quickly dear?"

Harry grasped the book and opened the cover and read aloud " _**The Slytherin Family might value being cunning and ruthless as much as any member of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts, but above all they value family. Thus this book and any book that we have written has been enchanted to only be readable to the those of our bloodline, our family. For at the end of the day, blood is thicker than water and the blood that flows within us is more important than anything**_"

Harry stiffened at reading this and looked at the old lady with shock, just causing her to smile with her yellow teeth again.

"Harry Potter, the world heard about how you were a Parselmouth. I couldn't have read that book beyond the cover, the entire thing is enchanted with Parselmouth magic, only someone who was related to the Slytherin Family could have read it. I haven't seen one of those around since a young man by the name of … Tomas? No, that wasn't it. I think his full first name was Thomas but he went by Tom. The poor boy was forced by his headmaster to go back to the muggle world every summer, despite the claims of abuse that he made against them. He spent many summers working in the alley making money to simply rent a room as so that he didn't have to return home for the summer. The happiest day of his life was his 17th birthday, he swore he would never return to the orphanage that was made his own personal hell by the people who lived there."

Harry frowned, a Slytherin family member named Thomas but went by Tom. That sounded a lot like Tom Riddle, the man who had lived in the diary. However that story about Tom Riddle struck a cord with Harry, his headmaster forced him back to a muggle prison.

'_That sounds a lot like the type of thing that Dumbledore would do'_ hissed Harry in his own mind as he realized that for the first time in his life, there was more to Tom Riddle becoming evil, becoming Lord Voldemort, than him simply being born evil.

'_I don't want to be Voldemort, but I don't want to become Dumbledore either'_ thought Harry as weighted the differences between the two, both having layers that would suggest that things clearly weren't as plain or as black and white as they had seemed.

"So I think that I will take this book" said Harry gesturing to the book made by what he now would say is his ancestor somewhere on the messy family tree that undoubtedly was on his pureblood Potter family side of things.

"That seems to be a wise decision to make" said the elderly lady before she looked him in the eye, brown meeting green, and asked Harry "What is your goal boy? What is it that you desire? What do you really want?"

Harry blinked and said after 30 seconds of thinking about it, "I want to get stronger. I don't want to win or escape with just luck anymore. I want people to know my name is Harry James Potter because of something that I did by my own means of strength. I want to rise above the sacrifice that my mother made for me and become my own person"

Harry shook his head as realized that he had said what he actually wanted with unfiltered truth, which wasn't quite what he wanted to do at the moment.

"That is quite the goal, but the correct step to take to head in the right direction. Let's see if we can't find you something that will help you deary" said the tiny old woman before she walked off with surprising speed, pulling book after book from the shelves, the books floating in a single pile behind her.

Finally she returned with a stack of 8 books behind her and Harry followed her up to the counter carrying his family book.

"I can't nor will i charge you for your family member's book. I doesn't belong to me nor could I sell it to another if I wanted to. These books are pretty straight forward. _The strength and might of magic _by Luciano Black, a good book about how to maximize your magical potential. _The art of battle magic volumes 1,2, and 3_ by Sirius Black the 2nd_, _the Black Family stretches far and wide kid. They damn here helped breed half the families that existed today, this one is the great great great grandfather of the Sirius Black that we got running around today. _They used Dark Magic, so I slapped them up and down the corridor professor _by Rowena, this is a defense against the dark arts book like no other kid. _How to not die on your first day as an Auror_ by Evans Thomas, another defensive magic book. Finally, _Master the art of Transfiguration in battle Part 1 and 2_ by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor." read the old lady to Harry

Harry's mind was racing, these books were invaluable, the knowledge they held was surely price less.

"Relax kid, none of these are the originals, those are locked away with the key thrown away. These are copies, made with a magical print press. They are exactly the same as the real thing, without actually being the priceless real thing. That means instead of struggling through their ancient handwriting, you get normal printed books. Now that would be 16 galleons please" explained the old woman as she placed all 9 books of Harry's in a bag and shrunk it down so that it could fit in his pocket.

Harry gladly paid the price for the books and as he got ready to leave, he looked back at the old lady in the store and said "I never got your name"

She chuckled and replied with "I never gave it. No one has asked for it in so long, usually their too mystified by the magic in here to remember to ask. You will truly be a super powerful wizard one day, Harry. My name is Morgan Le Fay, you should look it up sometime." she said before she waved and said "You have a fine day young man, hopefully your magic will guide you back here one day"

Harry nodded and said "I hope so as well" before he turned and left the store, only to find that the sky was no longer showing the bright afternoon, but instead the beginning hints of evening as the sun was already starting to set beyond the horizon.

Harry turned around to look at the store that he had just left wondering why time had passed so differently to find nothing there but a tiny business card on the ground in the gap between 2 buildings. Shrugging, Harry picked up the card and stuffed it in his pocket before making his way back toward the Gringotts bank.

He had started his way up the steps when the front door opened and out walked the very vision of beauty, Fleur Delacour. Harry licked his lips which were suddenly bone dry. Glancing around the streets, he saw people just stop and stare at Fleur, not that he could blame her.

Her silvery blonde hair was wrapped in a tight bun that sat on top of her head. Her sky blue eyes danced with magic power, showing the tell that she might not be a simple human witch. Her lips were a cherry red and plump, everything about her face was perfect. It was only outdone by her body which was clearly crafted by God but made for sin by the Devil.

She was beautiful, Harry had known that before, but to see her for the first time in perfect vision. It was no wonder that people stopped and stared at her, she was perfection made into a person. Mentally shaking his head, Harry's heart lurched in his chest when she smiled brightly at him and said "Harry, I was just about to go looking for you"

Harry twisted his face into a lopsided grin and said "Well think of someone and they shall appear"

"Hmm, I will have to think of my prince charming then" was Fleur's cheeky reply

"Tsk tsk, my lady. You were supposed to think of someone other me" said Harry as his cheeks flushed slightly, his words carrying confidence he didn't really have

Fleur's face pinked slightly as well, but she quickly recovered and said "Well, then I think that I will have to take you back to my place immediately then"

This time Fleur's rosy cheeks where outdone by Harry's entire face that turned red enough to give the London tourist double decker buses a run for their money.

Smiling brightly, happy that she had gotten the best of him, Fleur linked her arm with Harry and with a soft half step, they disappeared and reappeared inside of a mostly empty apartment.

Harry stumbled and pulled Fleur down with him as her arm was still wrapped around his. He landed on his back and then his face was smothered by something or a pair of somethings that were incredibly soft and round, but held a firmness to it.

"Eep" yelped Fleur as Harry's hot breath covered her breasts through her work robes, the thin fabric doing nothing to stop the tickling air.

She jolted upwards and instead found herself sitting on Harry's stomach. Her blue eyes met his green eyes and they both blushed lightly as they realized the situation that they had just been in. The current one was not much better to be completely honest.

"So Fleur, I guess you did get me back to your place, look you are even on top" teased Harry

Fleur rolled her eyes and said "I did not know you were a bottom Harry, I could introduce you to a number of french wizards who would love you"

Harry glared up at her, before moving quickly and sitting up, causing Fleur to slide from his stomach to his lap, his face moving inches away from her face, his lips just a short peck away her from own.

Harry got even closer and Fleur closed her eyes for a second before she felt Harry's hands on her hips as suddenly she was well aware of their closeness and position. She opened her eyes and found that she was met with the most vivid and beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen.

"You aren't wearing glasses" she whispered softly, trying not to move her lips too much and gift the younger wizard a kiss.

"I thought they would get in the way, can't fight dark lords if I can't see" whispered back Harry as his lips barely missed brushing against hers.

Suddenly Harry pulled back slightly and with little effort, jumped to a crouched position before standing up fully and placing Fleur back on her own two feet.

As Fleur felt her feet touch the ground, she couldn't help but think '_I almost kissed a 14 year old boy' _and then the much worst thoughts of _'And I wanted him to kiss me as much as I wished I had kissed him'_

Harry smiled at her and said "This isn't the place that I just paid for, so this is your month to month place. Very homy" as his eyes scanned the room and she knew that he meant that it was nice for a single person, not both of them.

"Well, we need to go furniture shopping tomorrow, it will be Saturday, so I will have the day off and thus it will be the time for us to get as much stuff as we can." stated Fleur as she walked over to the bathroom to change out of her work clothes.

Upon leaving the bathroom without her robes in just her white blouse and black work pants, Fleur was surprised to be greeted to the sight of Harry making something in her kitchen. He had the front right burner aflame as he had boiling water that had several vegetables in it. Finally, he pulled out some chicken from the freezer and Fleur raised an eyebrow as he placed it in the same pot as the veggies before he grabbed several seasonings and slowly added dashes of different things every now and then.

Finally he looked up and felt her eyes on him and he turned around to see her looking on with great interest.

"You can cook" Fleur asked

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I started to make something, I figured after a long day of work that you would want some fresh cooked home food than to order something or reheat anything. Magical reheats don't leave the best aftertaste in my opinion." answered Harry as he stirred what was in the pot before he put a smaller one on the next burner and dumped something Fleur couldn't see into it.

Fleur was waved off by Harry as he continued to whirl around the kitchen. Figuring that he didn't burn down the house so far, she decided to go look for clothes and take a shower. Upon entering her room, she was greeted to the sight of her bras thrown around hazardously from those tired days where she raced home to take it off and throw it anywhere.

Realizing that she couldn't offer Harry to take her room in this condition, even if the raven haired male wouldn't mind seeing her lacy underwear, Fleur wouldn't be able to live with herself if he did. So she spent the next twenty minutes racing around the bathroom and her bedroom just tidying it up. It was one thing for her place to be slightly dirty with just her there, but it was another thing for it to be so with another person there.

Finally happy with the condition of her room and bathroom, she announced to Harry her intent to take a shower. She did so and about 40 minutes later when she stepped out, now dressed in a plain navy blue t shirt and a black pair of pajama bottoms, she was greeted to the smell of homemade chicken noodle soup.

Her eyes widen as she made her way towards the bowl Harry had set up for her and she scooped up a spoonful.

"Harry, this is really good" Fleur exclaimed as she had some home cooked food for the first time in a long time. Her busy schedule didn't really allow for that to happen all that often and by that, she meant at all.

Fleur finished the rest of her bowl down and had seconds, happy for good food. She had eaten a bit to much, something she didn't realize until it was too last as she was rubbing her extra full stomach on her couch before she started to nod off. Her stomach full and heavy making her eyelids even heavier, she stood no change of fighting off sleep.

Harry had just finished the dishes when he noticed that Fleur was kind of dozing off and within seconds, she was breathing deeply as she drifted off into a growing deeper by the second sleep. Walking over to the sleeping beauty, Harry scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room and with one slightly free hand, moved the blankets so that he could tuck her under it.

"Errrgh, bed … fff harry" Fleur mumbled in her sleep, enough for Harry to put together what she meant. She had wanted him to sleep in the bed, and her on the couch. Eyeing the bed, Harry reason it was big enough for both of them so after finished placing her under the covers, Harry stripped down to his t shirt and boxer and slide into bed on the other side. Facing away from her, the bed was softer and more comfy than the one he was used to and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: What is up people. I know the Author's Note was very rude and mean in the beginning but I hate Edwin Diaz, the "Closer" for the Mets so much. He has more blown saves in the MLB than most teams by himself. He is a piece of shit and our manager Mickey Calloway that fuxking idiot, I hope he comes home to his wife fuxking his brother on their kitchen table. I hate them both.**

**Ok, so no more glasses for Harry, he got super magic books from magic virgin Mary, and he is sleeping with Fleur so be quiet, they're sleeping.**

**I am adding depth to Voldemort, I hate how black and white everyone in the series is but Snape. Also, I hate Snape mostly because he's cult following, you'd think the sun shines out this man's asshole the way HP fans worship him. Let's summarize the book Snape real quick. When he was in school, he was racist to all muggle borns besides Lily, that was taken directly from his own memory in DH. He was making Dark Magic spells to kill people at 15/16 as seen in the spells in his potions book Harry reads. He joined a domestic terrorist group right out of school. He was actually a bully towards Muggleborns as he and his future death eaters would practice jinxs on them and in turn he was bullied in kind. He overheard a prophecy about a baby being born and told his evil magic hitler boss so that said baby could be killed. Then he somehow got Voldy to agree to spare Lily so that he could have a chance with her, which he sees that Voldemort does as he gave her a ton of chances to step aside. Then as Baby Harry is crying in his crib, Snape enters the house, steps over James' corpse, walks up to Lily's dead body, hugs it. Then rips the picture of Lily and her happy family along with the part with Lily's love from the letter meant for Sirius for himself. Then he spends the rest of his life trying to get revenge for something he caused by not minding his own business. Fantastic person.**

**As for the Sirius Black that wrote the book, I got the family tree from this link: **** about/black-family-tree**

**Um, I am back on Twitter at HKM_FF, follow me. If you are going to tell me that I should kill myself, don't let censor you, slide into my DMs and tell me with all the graphic glory of those words. Until Next Time: HighKey_Mars out, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If everything goes as planned, this will be coming out at 9 PM, on September 26, 2019. I hope that happens but I will make zero promises. ****Update September 27, 2019 at 11:21 Am. So you know how you need a laptop to write, well I no longer have one for the next couple of weeks. I do have a desktop which is where I finished writing this, but that means I can't work on things in my bed, on my work breaks, nor when on the sunrail to work. So yeah, I had to rewrite the entire chapter from memory, things are gonna be slower for a moment. Don't worry guys, I am not Kanye West, I will deliver the goods no matter what happens, it may not be a midnight release, but it came on September 27th, 2019**

**There will be some semi-graphic sexual content in this chapter, you've been warned. So, that means don't act like a bitch, now onto the story:**

Fleur shivered as the cooling charms of her one bedroom apartment went turned on again, something that isn't normal usually bad. In fact, she really liked the idea of the charms on her place, unfortunately because of how cheap her place was, the charms and the runes that they were anchored to, often malfunctioned.

How did they malfunction? They tended to short circuit and become overpowered for periods of time. This led to Fleur freezing from time to time, this time being one of those times. Shivering, she tried to burrow further into her blankets, only to come into contact with a warm body next to her. Feeling the warmth, she wiggled over and snuggled up to the source of the warmth, her already sleepy mind not questioning why there was warm body in her bed.

She drifted up to sleep as the form rolled over and slung a heated arm over her arms and stomach, wrapping her in warm cocoon.

It was much later, actually in the early morning as the dark night gave way to the lightening morning sky, the soft blue tint slowly creeping across the sky. Fleur woke up to find that she was pressed against the firm but slim body pressed against her backside.

Her eyes jumped wide open, sleep leaving her as she tried to think of why there would be a person in her bed. A quick wiggle of her supple butt revealed to her that it was a male in her bed as their member jumped at the soft wiggle of her behind.

Her mind raced and then it crashed as she remembered the events of the previous day and she relaxed as she realized that the body she was feeling pressed against her was Harry fucking Potter. The Boy Who lived was her new living mate, and currently helping warm her body.

Coming to terms with her situation, she relaxed. She wasn't in danger, her feet were kind cold still. She snuggled back into Harry, and allowed his warm breath on the back of her neck and the warm that he provided to send her drifting back off to sleep.

Harry woke up moments later, Fleur pushing her butt into him. Harry blinked as he tried to process what was going on. The amazingly sexy and beautiful french witch was dry humping him. Smirking, Harry shifted his hips and his member went from sliding across the back of her thigh to sliding right under the curve of her butt cheeks.

The wiggling got more intense and Harry closed his eyes as he felt the soft clouds of her butt aggressively rub against his lower body. It took all of his willpower not to respond, the smiling face of God above giving him more mental strength than any single man had the right to have. The first moan nearly shattered that record setting willpower.

"_oooh_" moaned Fleur lightly, causing Harry's brain to melt, his body shutting down from lack of blood in his head.

He was still malfunctioning when Fleur turned slightly and glanced back at him, his eyes barely open slits as he finally managed to take a deep breath through his nose, allowing his brain to rise from the dead.

Fleur turned back around and continued her grinding against Harry, her subtle sleep humping of what was normally her pillow driving her to know levels of arousal. As she continued her movements, Harry's brain reloaded and he tightened his grip on her stomach.

"Harry" Fleur gasped as she realized that the Boy Who Lived was awake, her face turning the brightest shade of red possible

Tightening his grip further, Harry leaned into her ear and whispered "You called"

His warm breath on her neck caused her hips to jerk randomly and Harry grew more bold, pressing his lips to her neck and sucking lightly. His right arm sliding up from her stomach to cup her left breast, his hand firmly squeezing her bosom. His rough hands molding her soft flesh and his left and tangled itself in her hair, giving it a tug.

"_ooh Harry"_ she moaned, his domination of her making a bubble grow in her belly, another tug of her hair and Harry hissed "Be quiet, do you want the neighbors to hear you moaning like a common street whore"

Fleur struggled to hold in the moan that came following that extra rough treatment and Harry followed it up with a tight squeeze of her breast and another tug on her silvery locks of hair. Her mouth opened for another whimper or moan, Harry was not sure. But he didn't care as with an extra hard tug, he aligned his lips with hers and kissed her. His tongue slipping into her mouth that was opened for a cry of pleasure.

And just liked that, with her breast in his hand, his tongue invading her mouth, his member sliding along her slit, Fleur shuttered and felt that bubble in her core pop as pleasure filled her, before it trickled down out the closest exit, her throbbing lower lips. For the first time in her 18 year old life, Fleur actually had an orgasm caused by something other than her fingers.

Fleur gasped as she woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon filling the air of her small apartment. Looking down, Fleur felt shame fill as she realized her blanket were as wet as she was. Reaching for her wand on her nightstand, she was about to magic her sheets dry only for Harry to barge into the room carrying a tray holding a plate of eggs, bacon, and a croissant. A cup of OJ and a mug of coffee, a small jug of milk and a tiny jar of sugar.

"Good morning Fleur, did you sleep well?" asked Harry as he looked at the flustered Fleur.

"I had a good night's sleep" muttered Fleur, her cheeks turning pink slightly.

Harry smiled and his eyes held a knowing look before it vanished so quickly, Fleur wasn't sure that it was there to ever begin with.

"Well, that is good, I hope you don't mind that I slept in the same bed as you, i didn't mean nothing by it. To make up for it, I made you breakfast. I wasn't sure what you liked to drink, so I brought you orange juice and coffee." said Harry in a slightly cheery tone.

Fleur accepted the tray and winced internally as Harry sat down on the bed as well, almost directly on the wet spot that she created.

Harry looked down at the bed and said, "The bed is wet"

"Is it?" choked out Fleur

"Yeah, it wasn't like that when I got up" said Harry as he got up and touched the bed.

"It's not what you think Harry" whimpered Fleur, her face practically melting from how hot it was getting.

"Its sweat Fleur, you probably got hot from when I turned off the cooling charms. I know that you wouldn't pee the bed." said Harry as he lifted the blanket and continued on to say "It doesn't even smell like pee. If you want, I will put them in the wash when you head out to work."

Fleur nodded as she slowly started to eat what Harry made, finding out that Harry made breakfast just as well as he had made soup the night before.

"Thank you for breakfast Harry" Fleur said as she finished eating, sipping on the coffee, black with all the sugar in the jar.

"That's a lot of sugar" commented Harry

"I have a personal weakness for sweet things" replied Fleur, her embarrassment over her 'accident' fading now that Harry had misread what happened.

"I wish I had learned that last year, I could have thrown a jar of honey at you during the tournament and won easily" joked Harry

Fleur rolled her eyes and slide out of her bed, unknowingly giving Harry a view of her backside, her wet panties providing zero coverage as they turned transparent due to wetness. They had dried slightly not showing off everything but Harry still saw the outline of everything important and he licked his lips as Fleur closed the bathroom door.

"Forget a jar of honey, I wouldn't mind licking her clean of her honey" muttered Harry as he took the dished out of the bedroom. Because unless you wanted Ants, which no one did, that was how you got ants.

When Fleur came out the bathroom, freshly showered, clothed in her work robes, Harry was in the living room, reading one of his books on Battle Magic by Gryffindor and Slytherin, the book told of ways to twist your surroundings to your own benefit. Of using the very ground you walk on to pull you into the ground, to turn the life giving air that you breath into the most deadly of poisons, of turning water into oil fueled flames and of turning flames into boiling mud.

The two founding fathers of Hogwarts were obviously powerful and knowledgeable in this particular subject beyond any other from their time. They literally had the knowledge and ability to found a school.

Harry was so deep into the reading that he barely noticed Fleur leaning over his shoulder taking in his book with him, his nose smelt the soft hint of cinnamon that her presence brought and Harry turned to face her. His face mere centimeters from hers, his lips a mere word movement away from connecting. Fleur's mind drifted back to what she had dreamed this morning and she leaned in slightly, her eyes closed.

Harry smirked and leaned back slightly before slipping out the chair and silently walking into the kitchen, leaving Fleur and her desires wanting something that would not come in this moment.

"You're looking a little red Fleur, would you want something to drink? Possibly some water?" asked Harry as he poured himself some ice water and then prepared a second cup for the blushing Fleur.

Knowing that his teasing was working, Harry walked over to the heavily blushing Fleur and put on an innocent face.

Putting the cups down on the living room table, Harry reached out and felt Fleur's cheek, feeling the heat from the blush. Moving his hand up her face softly, he rested his palm on her forehead and said "oh now, you're so warm. Do you need to see a medic Fleur?"

Fleur shook her head and replied "I think I just need some water"

Harry reached down and handed her the cup of icy cold water and removed his hand from her forehead.

"That's good. You have to help me get furniture for our new place. We do move in soon right. I wouldn't want us to be forced to share a bed for an extended period of time to make you uncomfortable, it is as much my place as it is yours."

Fleur's blush returned as her memory of the dream returned. She could feel the phantom feeling of Harry's hand on her breast, his tight grip on her fine hair, his heated member sliding across her ….

Fleur quickly downed the rest of the cup of water, before she started fanning herself. Trying to push the hot images out of her mind. Harry was younger than her by more than a year.

'_Yeah but he also could give you exactly what you need'_ a small part of herself whispered in the back of her mind.

"I don't mind Harry, my feet get cold at night, and you make quite the pillow" Fleur said before she could stop herself.

Harry smiled brightly and Fleur moved to change the topic.

"So what are you reading, it seems a bit advanced" Fleur commented pointing at the Transfiguration Battle Magic book Harry held.

"Well, with the threat of old Voldy back, I need more than whatever my failure of a defense against the dark arts professor is going to teach me. So I need some more advanced stuff. Plus I think you know Fleur, I tend to do things beyond what my age says I should be doing" answered Harry triggering another round of raunchy images to zip through Fleur's mind.

"That is true, I have heard that you tend to go on these adventures that result in near death every year" agreed Fleur when she managed to get her mind back under control a couple of seconds later

"Where did you hear that? Asking about me Fleur? If you wanted to know about me, all you had to do was come to me" teased Harry, his green eyes showing he was joking.

"Well maybe I wanted to know a bit more about Dark Lord Potter" Fleur joked back

"Dark Lord Potter" Harry repeated before his face twisted into a wide smile and said "Well then, I might have servants then. Tell me Fleur, how would you like to pledge your life and loyalty to Dark Lord Potter. You can do it willingly or will I have to corrupt you"

Fleur blinked and her mind hit a speed bump before she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Harry, but I've already given my soul to the cooperate world, I'm a money hungry sell out" she joked before a glance at the clock told her that she had another 33 minutes before she had to leave.

Harry wrinkled his nose but his eyes no longer hidden behind glasses showed that he was amused.

"Ew, I don't want no one working for the Man, unless that man is me" said Harry as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Maybe I do need to switch it up" said Fleur giving Harry a once over with her eyes.

Harry nodded in agreement as he would like to have Fleur serving him for his every need, he would like that very much so.

Harry looked back at his book in his hands and pouted "It really just sucks that it doesn't matter how much I read, I wouldn't be able to practice any of the magic that I am reading about"

Fleur nodded and looked at Harry's pout that turned into a frown and tried to think of a solution.

"Your wand still has the trace on it because you've yet to turn 17 right?" she asked, her mind racing over the magic behind the trace.

"Yeah" said Harry as he nodded in agreement.

"The Trace is a series of runes and charms on the wand itself, it can feel the age of your magic. But it can be removed in theory, if someone were to know the exact pattern and structure of ruins on the wand tied to the Trace." realized Fleur out loud.

"I guess that would be hard to do" questioned Harry

"Maybe, we do have a magic analyzer in the bank, it records the charms, curses, and runes of whatever we put inside of it. We mostly use it to track whatever cursed objects that are brought in to accurately price them for job" admitted Fleur

Harry chewed that over in his mind before he grabbed his wand and handed it to Fleur, surprising the French beauty.

"Then take my wand with you to work. You can scan it and see if you can break down whatever ties the Trace to my wand right. The worst that could happen is that you can't get a record of whatever the magic on the wand is and you tried right?" stated Harry, showing trust and confidence in Fleur's ability and character by giving her his wand. And not that one you dirty pervs.

"Are you sure?" questioned the French witch

"Absolutely" said Harry "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to my wand under your watch, I can feel the hints of magic power flowing inside you Fleur"

Fleur nodded slowly and hoped that was all he could sense inside of her, certainly not that ball of every growing (even if it was extremely slow in terms of growth) attraction to the boy 3 years her junior.

"i will protect it and care for it as if it is my own wand, Harry" Fleur promised with a determined smile on her face

Harry smiled at her and moved forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Fleur" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and an aching in her core to slowly be turned into a flickering flame as his breath tickled her ear exactly as it had in the dream that she had earlier that morning.

Fleur realizing that she had about 15 minutes to get to work, broke the hug and said "Harry, im going to leave a bit early so I can see if a reading on the wand before I start work. If I can, I will start working on it immediately in my spare time and breaks at work. The sooner I start, the sooner I can finish"

Harry nodded and watched Fleur turn and walk back into her bedroom, her hips and shapely backside standing out as it swayed side to side before he heard a soft pop after Fleur picked up her wand.

The pop letting Harry know that he was alone, he walked over to her bedroom and smirked, the bed still slightly damp with the liquid from Fleur's arousal.

"You naughty girl, my wand has the trace, but yours never did" said Harry as he looked down at the stained sheets and blanket, the results of his magic manipulation of Fleur all the proof he needed to continue his current path.

**A/N: And that is all I have for you on this Friday afternoon. It is about 2:15 PM when I've finished rewriting this entire chapter and editing it for the upload. I would say there will be another chapter up by Halloween.**

**Any questions, feel free to put them in a PM or review, I normally respond to everyone that I can, but sometimes I get busy.**

**If you want to reach me at any time about any topic, feel free to hmu on Twitter, my handle is HKM_FF. Also, I guess technically Harry is a shitty person in this story, but that's the point. He's not a good two shoes, he will be dark. Dark isn't murderous and angry, Dark is more like selfishly evil, putting Me before the We.**

**That's all I got for you today, HighKey_Mars out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore generally was a very nice man, he was a bit quirky. It was weird to see the most powerful single wizard in the world was beholden to a bowl of lemon flavored candy. So when the legendary silvery bearded wizard showed up to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters with an unbelievable amount of rage seen in his normally twinkling blue eyes.

He stood at the head of the long meeting table, his eyes running up and down the table scanning over every person. It was only when Ms. Tonks sat down, late from her Auror job, that Dumbledore spoke:

"It has come to my attention that one Mr. Harry James Potter is currently not living with his family. The wards had been shattered and only my quick thinking was I able to suspend the decay of the wards, we need to get Mr. Potter back to his family's house to prevent the wards from disappearing forever" the old Wizard's words carried across the room

"Is it possible that Harry could have been taken from the house?" asked Molly, worry clearly heard in her voice

"No, the wards would not allow a threat to Harry to enter the house, the only option is that Harry decided to leave of his own free will. We have to find him and make him return home" replied Dumbledore

"So Potter left home? Are you sure that we are going to be able force the kid back home? The kid pushed back 100 Dementors, slayed a basilisk as a 12 year old brat. Bloody hell, the brat just survived a duel against the Dark Lord. He must be extremely dangerous and powerful, can we really make him do anything?" asked Mad-Eye, his mind thinking about the power and skill it would take to perform those actions

"I highly doubt it, Potter is a product purely favorable situations and lucky breaks. He is a slacker under confident overachiever. You'll find the buy is nothing special when faced with a challenge that his friends can't get him out of" spat Snape adding his unasked opinion

"Now now Severus, no need to be so nasty" retorted Sirius with a roll of his eyes

"Enough the two of you, you can bicker once we get Harry back home" State Dumbledore, hie tone leaving zero room for any type of argument.

"So where do you think Harry would head to sir?" asked Tonks, putting her head forward from the long line of people sitting at the table, her pink hair waving with the forward motion.

"Great question, young Nymphadora, I believe that Harry would either reach out to his friends, so Molly if you could ask Ron and the other children when you get home. And Remus, I will provide you Ms. Granger's address when we are concluded her. Other than that, Harry might have gone back to Diagon Alley as he did so in his 3rd year" answered Dumbledore causing Tonks to grit her teeth as her hair flashed red.

"Doesn't that seem a little to easy" commented Kingsley Shacklebolt

"You will find the myths of Harry Potter are quite different from the actual person, he fails to live up to the word the travels" snarled Snape, his tone venomous like always when he talked about any Potter male.

"Your just bitter that James shagged Lily rotten while you had to bribe house elves to sneak her knickers" clapped back Sirius, his inner dog pack pride coming out

Snape made to pull his wand but found that he couldn't move, no one at the table could. They're eyes moved and they saw Dumbledore on his feet, beard swaying as his magic oozed out of his ancient body, his blue eyes flaming as magic pulsed from them. His wand was in his hand, but he needed do more than flex his magic to get the desired result, stopping everyone from moving.

"**ENOUGH**" growled Albus Dumbledore,the most powerful man in the world stood before them, no longer the soft loving headmaster but the man who put fear into Voldemort during the first war. The man who had march from England across the river and single-handedly ended the war started by Grindelwald.

The old man shook his head is disgust and said in a low volume that was still easily heard by everyone because of the silence that the sight of the angry headmaster had created.

"If you want to fight, you can start by fighting me" challenged Dumbledore, his words making most of the group pale.

"Now, if you are unwilling to raise your wand against me, why don't you take that energy and put it into bringing Harry Potter back to his family's house." said Dumbledore before he apparated away and suddenly everyone was free to move again.

Snape sneered at Sirius and said, "Your day is coming sooner than later mutt" before turning away and leaving the room with a billowing cloak behind him.

With Harry:

The Boy Who Lived had turned into the Boy Who Studied. The Slytherin Mind Magic book was like the missing link in Harry's life. The way the book broke down how to channel and focus your magic into spells to get the desired effects, was the explanations that Harry didn't know that he needed.

_The mind is as much a catalysis for your magic as your wand is. While your wand helps you empower the strength of your magic, funneling the flowing magic with direction to power the spell that you are trying to cast. All the power in the world doesn't matter if there is no direction, no image behind the wave of power. You'll be hard pressed to find a single great wizard or witch who's mind doesn't match their power. Balance is the key to all magic, use your mind to shape your spell and use your magic to power your spell._

After reading this, Harry was itching for his wand, the urge to unleash wave after wave of magic. He wanted to test this out, put the words of his serpent speaking ancestor to the test. Speaking of his wand, the blonde french beauty who took it had also filled his mind.

She had orgasm'd strictly from the images that he had planted in her mind, the french witch had left a stain on the bed to show that she had indeed enjoyed the magic created dream.

Harry rubbed his hair, the stack of books that he brought were just begging to be read. He wanted to finish before the summer was over. It was a bit weird for him to not really have the desire to be with his friends. Hermione would certainly demand that he make his way back to his relative's house because it was what Dumbledore would want. Ron would probably be jealous of his newfound freedom and throw a fit. Harry didn't need that type of negative energy in his life, not from either of he did need was to finish all 9 of the new books that he had brought, the first explanation from the "_How to think inside the box__" _book had already changed the way Harry was thinking about how to cast spells as well as how to study the magical theory for spells. If a large part of casting spells correctly and powerfully was being able imagine the result of the spell in your mind, then understanding and learning the magical breakdown of the spell would certainly help.

A couple hours later in the Nott manor:

Lord Voldemort was not a very kind or forgiving person, he was quite the angry asshole even by his own self aware opinion. He did not like to be given bad news, if you happened to be the unfortunate soul who had to deliver said bad news, your will needed to be up to date.

Severus Snape was the one to deliver that news today, much to the potion master's displeasure.

He was slightly late, simply because he had wanted to be. Snape knew that while he was not on the Bellatrix level of value, he was the only one that the Dark Lord trusted to brew potions. Also, his role of "spy" in Dumbledore's camp gave the unhappy potions professor, a bit of leeway with the Dark Lord.

He opened the large door that led to the dining room that they were using as meeting room. Lord Voldemort sat at the head of the table, as a man of the house would do in their own home. Nott Senior was seated to the Dark Lord's right side, 4 chairs down. Yaxley sat next to the owner of the house, Lucius a seat closer than Yaxley and finally the ever insane and hot Bellatrix seated at her master's right hand. There was a lone empty seat at the immediate left of the Dark Lord, one which Snape walked towards with the intent of filling it.

"Ah now that Severus is here, we can start the meeting" said Lord Voldemort, his tone saying that he was not in the mood to wait any further.

"Who would like to go first?" asked the Dark Lord, his question hanging in the air of the room like a 10 ton weight on the back of those who had news to report.

"My Lord, I have news from Dumbledore's camp about the Potter child" said Snape when nobody said anything after 10 seconds of silence.

The Dark Lord reached up with one of his long smooth pale fingers and placed it on his thin bottom lip while tilting his head to the side.

"The news must be valuable if you were late getting here" stated Voldemort, the threatening tone ensuring the consequences of giving him worthless news about the number one target of his.

"You will find this of great interest, my Lord" started Snape "The Potter boy has run away from home. He has left the protective wards of his blood family and the watchful eye of Dumbledore"

Voldemort's eyes widen with glee and he let out a short crackle. The rest of room watched on with cation, a happy Dark Lord didn't mean that bodies wouldn't hit the floor.

"You bring me great news, Severus. You are quite correct that this is of great interest to me. I will forgive you being late, this news more than makes up for your tardiness. If Potter has ventured out from under the watch of Dumbledore, then we will take advantage of it. I want all of you searching up and down the country. You will find Potter and bring him to me, so that I may kill him"

The death eaters nodded and Voldemort raised his right hand as his familiar Nagini slithered up his hand and arm, coming to a rest on his shoulder.

"Now, Lucius has already told me of how he's bribed the minister to ignore us, a plan that has been taken ever further by the man's own delusions. He has turned a mere suggestion to ignore the claims of Potter and Dumbledore into a full on smear campaign on the two of them." said Voldemort with a twisted smile on his face

"I have managed to make sure that the Department of Law Enforcement turns a blind eye to any of our less destructive nights out, my Lord" said Yaxley

"Very good, Yaxley. That will be useful because I do believe that I have to take Bellatrix off the lease soon or she might just destroy Nott's house." said the Dark Lord in a tone that might suggest he was kidding or that he was very much serious.

With Fleur:

Putting Harry's wand into the magical scanner was on the funniest moments of her life. Wands were not something wizards or witches parted with freely, let along something that they let people run experiments on. The results of said scanning was a 22 page list of runes and enchantments on the wand. Her eyes were wide with excitement, this was very much different from the simple heating enchantments placed on objects that owners put to prevent people from stealing their property. This was layers upon layers on magic weaved together.

Fleur had let her eyes scan the pages, failing to understand the first 10 pages that made the wand work like a wand. She was able to put that together as she noticed that there was line after line that symbolized the channeling of power, but she couldn't make out more than that. The runes were probably coded or tied to a family blood line so that this exact thing couldn't happen to allow their secrets to be revealed to an outsider.

After that, she was able to easily pick apart the remaining runes. And what she found was simpler than she had thought. The first set of runes were a personalized age line, keyed to the owner of the wand's magic specifically to track them until they came of age.

The answer was so simply that Fleur almost wanted to slap herself in the face, the ward was tied to the wand and the registered owner of the wand that was made official at the purchasing of the wand.

By linking the wand and magic of the owner of the wand, they were able to create a second set of runes that was used to identify the length, core, and owner of the wand. Fleur had been to the ministry, this was why they scanned the wands upon entering the building, this set of runes allowed them to do so, allowing them to have record who and what wand entered the government building.

It was what came after those basic runes that made Fleur pause. Her magic was soft and fine, like a single thread of fabric that was pushed through the eye of a sowing needle. It was meant to be used to feel out other people's magic as well as allow her to weave her magic through other sets of magic. It was what allowed her to be so good at runes and enchanting, her magic was like a needle in the haystack, effortlessly sliding into the rougher more broad magic of others.

She had felt this magical signature before, it was one that she felt when she had chosen to enter the TriWizard Tournament. Specifically, it was the magic that powered the age line ward that had been sent around the Goblet of Fire.

Albus Dumbledore had a very strange magical signature, it was cold and angry like the icy wind in winter blizzard. It also felt old, like it was much older than the man himself, like as old as Death itself. His magical signature did not match the personality of the old great wizard, but Fleur had chalked it up to the wand of the wizard. He was over 100 years old and had fought in a world war as well as England's own civil war, he might have caused his fair amount of death in his defense of the Light side.

Nevertheless, his magic was something that Fleur would be able to recognize no matter where she felt it, it was so different from anyone else that she had ever felt in her life time. So, imagine her surprise when she felt it wrapped inside Harry's wand and upon looking at the runes, found out why she felt the magic of the old headmaster in Harry's wand.

The old man was using his magic and runes to create a written list of every spell that Harry cast with his wand. The headmaster was clearly spying on Harry, who obviously didn't know it.

Looking further into the runes of Harry's wand allowed Fleur to notice that Harry's trace ward had been altered by Dumbledore. Instead of just triggering the ward in areas where clearly there should be no magic, such as his summer housing with his muggle family. The ward had been made to activate basically everywhere but his time at Hogwarts, as there was a location based set of runes added to the trace ward. Fleur whistled as she couldn't lie, despite being a creepy stalker of a headmaster, the old man knew exactly what he was doing with his runes being layered almost perfectly not to be noticeable effecting the performance of Harry.

The keep word was almost, the runes that Dumbledore and added were originally crafted by the bearded wizard and thus bared his magical signature. However, since the old man wasn't able to just take Harry's wand from him and recharge the wards with his own magic every couple of weeks, that led Fleur to the last rune.

This rune placed directly onto the bottom of the wand, the circular round end of the handle, the part of the wand that faced the owner of the wand when the wand tip was pointed at anything away from the owner. This rune was put there to drain Harry of his magic every time he placed his hand on his wand. The drain on Harry wasn't some massive life changing drain, but Harry had been using about 85 percent of his entire magical strength.

Every spell, every counter curse, every time Harry raised his wand in defense of his life which from what Fleur had learned was fairly often, Harry had been unable to give it his 100 percent. And it was through no fault of his own, but rather the efforts of his weird headmaster, Fleur had lost all respect for the supposedly great bearded wizard.

With all of the knowledge on what was put on the wand, Fleur got to work. She started scripting runes together to create the opposite effect for each of Dumbledore's placed runes as well as the personalized trace ward on Harry's wand. She worked through her lunch period and despite one 15 minute break to do her actual job and break the ruins on a music box, she continued to plot out her masterpiece.

It was nearing the end of her work day when she finished, the runes that she had created to fix Harry's wand had taken up a lot of her available runespaper. She could ignore that for the moment, as she placed Harry's wand in the middle of the runes before she channeled her magic into her carved work and watched as it glowed a bright green before her magic crackled through the runes and she was forced to close her eyes as the light grew too bright to keep her eyes open.

As the green light disappeared, she ran the wand through the scanner once more just to get the 10 pages that made the wand work like a wand again. Fleur smiled brightly as she had cracked a code that was not would not be easily figured out by just anyone. Dumbledore for all his inexcusable behavior, was still nothing short of being a genius who was generally unmatched by anyone.

Fleur was so caught up in being excited by her successful crafting, that she failed to notice the door to her office opening.

"Fleur" said the person who opened the door, drawing Fleur from her own little world before she turned to see who had come to see her.

She was met with the handsome face of the red haired William "Bill" Weasley, the same man who had left her behind on the raiding of an Egyptian Pryamid, the man who had left her behind and stalled her ability to keep her head above water financially. But then he gave her a bright smile and she felt herself melt inside a little before her mind hissed as although she didn't know it, Harry's magic cast through her own wand sent a pulse of anger through her body at the very sight of Bill.

"What are you doing here Bill? Come to find someone else to leave behind" spat Fleur, her rage surprising even herself with the sudden shift in mode from the happiness that came from a job well done a minute ago.

"Come on Fleur, it's not like that. I can explain" said Bill raising his hands in the air.

"Why don't you write it down so that I don't miss you disappearing in the middle of your sentence" said a heated Fleur

"I had to leave your behind, you're new to the job and the bank needed a person hear to curse break on a smaller scale. It was strictly business" explained Bill, using logic and facts to back his argument, the things angry females don't want to hear.

"So you're saying that I wasn't experienced enough to get the job done?" questioned Fleur

"No, I didn't mean that"

"Oh, so you just think I don't have the skill to do the job then"

"Fleur, you're taking what I'm saying out of context, your jumping to conclusions"

"Well guess what Bill, I don't need this. I don't need you and I don't need this job. I have a perfectly good man at my new place who will treat me with the respect that I deserve" snarled Fleur before she apparated away leaving a very confused Bill alone in her office.

Fleur entered into her own soon to be former apartment, to be greeted by the smell of freshly cooked Coq Au Vin.

"Welcome home Fleur" greeted Harry as he lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe his foreheard revealing the begining set of abs that Harry has started developing on his tightly compacted stomach.

"What are you making Harry?" asked Fleur, her lack of lunch catching up with her as she felt her stomach twist in hunger.

"I made Coq Au Vin" Harry boasted proudly

Fleur's eyes flashed surprise as she tried to process this 15 year old boy being able to make a french delicacy as difficult as Coq Au Vin,

"How did you make it?" Fleur asked

Harry smiled lightly before grabbing Fleur over and pointing out the chicken, mushrooms, onions, bacon, red wine, and drop of brandy he used to create the dish,

Fleur's mouth was practically watering by the end and she was more than willing to take a shower and wash up while Harry finished the meal.

She had barely started the shower, the steam just thick enough to cover her through the see through glass door. Really, she had zero issue with the door being clear when it just her living her, but with Harry as well, it would have been an issue long term if they were forced to live in this apartment and not the 2 bed and bathroom one in a couple of days.

So when Harry knocked on the door, Fleur couldn't do anything but gasp and push the water to a hotter temperature.

"Sorry Fleur, I just have to use the loo real quickly" said Harry before he marched right up to the toliet next to the stand up shower. Fleur knew from experience that the glass door fogged up and prevented you from seeing inside from all those times she sent the water to heat up while she gathered her clothes.

What she learned as well is that you could see out the glass without issue despite the fogging for some weird reason. So while she tried to avoid looking at Harry's err situaion, after she heard the toliet flush, she couldn't help herself.

What she saw made her barely able to wait until Harry left to turn the shower head on her own situation until she melted.

**A/N: And that is where we are stopping today. I just realized that despite me having produced 4 chapters for this story, we have really only covered about 31 hours of story. *insert crying emoji 3 times***

**Ok so seriously, I need to progress more than an 3 hours at a time. That means the next chapter will wrap out Fleur and Harry living in this old apartmnt and get them started on living in the new place with Harry getting his wand back as well.**

**Bill is back in England for now and will play a part in this story because I have a plan, I swear so.**

**Lastly, any suggestions or questions, feel free to PM me, leave it in a review, or hmu on Twitter at HKM_FF. I literally respond to just about everything and if you're really really rude, I will take shit about you on twitter.**

**Until Next time, which should be around Halloween, Peace out. HKM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My my my, look at this. an actual update on one of my stories. I know, I'm surprised too.**

Harry smirked as he felt his rune from the bathroom pulse to life. It was a simple rune from the battle magic book co-written by Gryffindor and Slytherin. The book was littered with little rune designs, most of them extremely simple in nature. The one that Harry used was an enhancer rune activated by heat. With the dream that Harry planted into her mind earlier that day combined with the subtle mind magic placed on her to make her rejecting and angry against people she would normally attractive.

This allowed Harry to know that Fleur was currently filled with an enhanced sense of attraction and arousal for him. Completely implanted into Fleur by magic, forced to bloom by magic. Was this a good thing? The right thing to do? The Light wizard way?

No, but Harry was over that. Doing things the right way had gotten him attacked every year, either physically, socially, or mentally. The average wizard was a mindless sheep who believed everything that they saw in the media. Something that Harry was going to do something about, but not right now. No, right now, his mind was solely focused on the masturbating blonde goddess in the bathroom.

Pretending to be reading one of his books, Harry was mindful of the bathroom door through a slight gap in the bedroom door. Through the corner of his eye, Harry saw Fleur exit the bathroom, wrapped tightly in a towel, she slipped into a bathrobe before the towel slipped to the ground. She disappeared from his view, but Harry wasn't concerned. There would be more time and opportunity to see her bare it all later.

Fleur pushed the door open, fully clothed a couple of minutes later. The french beauty was wearing casual sweat pants and a white t shirt, but no bra if the slightly see-through material of the t-shirt was to be believed. She wandered into the kitchen to grab some food that Harry had made and returned to plop down on the couch opposite of him.

Fleur dug into the French food with gusto, making Harry chuckle at rapid pace that Fleur was eating with.

"Fleur, you got a little chicken juice dripping down the corner of your mouth." pointed out Harry, pointing to the wrong side of her mouth on purpose.

Fleur rubbed a napkin on the right side of her mouth, finding nothing. Harry let out a dramatic sigh and stood up, grabbing her hand and using it to mop up the broth-like liquid from left side. Fleur froze at the forceful contact between the two of them.

"Come on Fleur, I thought that the French were supposed to be a master of the finer things in life." said Harry as he released his semi-tight grip on her hand.

Fleur pouted playfully, realizing that Harry was mocking her and her culture.

"Well, what is the point of having a servant like you living with me, if I can't take advantage of the perks? You are here to clean after me" replied Fleur in a false version of a "high class snob" voice

"Oh am I your servant?" countered Harry, still standing above her. "Maybe I want to be in control, have you take care of all of my needs"

Fleur's cheeks got a little rosy and Harry noticed despite the beautiful witch's attempts to hide it.

"You're looking a little flush, did I put too much wine into the sauce?" asked Harry with fake concern bleeding into his voice.

"No, it came out perfect" stammered Fleur

"Hmm, then what seems to be wrong? Your face is just a touch too red" said Harry

"Just the stress of work" answered Fleur causing her to remember what she actually did at work today.

"Busy day?" questioned Harry as he turned around and walked to the kitchen, preparing to put the pot to soak.

"Yes, not because of customers though, no because I unraveled to trace runes from your wand." stated Fleur, an air of pride entering her voice.

Harry couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face and Fleur looked extremely pleased to see it.

Putting the remaining plate of food to the side, she got up and walked over to her work bag, she pulled out a holly wood wand and offered to Harry, hilt first.

Harry grabbed his wand immediately felt a burst of warm fly from the wood up through his hand and into his stomach. Smiling, Harry felt a surge in magic inside of himself, not much more than what he was used to feeling, but enough that it was noticeable.

Slipping his wand back inside of his hoodie front pouch before he pulled Fleur into a tight hug, crushing her body to his. But this wasn't for his own personal reasons, this wasn't to basically cop a feel cheaply. No, this was Harry generally feeling a great amount of joy and appreciation for Fleur in this moment.

The big sloppy kiss that he placed on her right cheek was for his own enjoyment. Watching her turn bright red as a result was well worth the hand to his face pushing him away.

"Ewww, get off of me. Take your sloppy English kisses and let me go" whined Fleur as she felt her cheek slick with wetness from Harry's kiss.

Harry lowered Fleur slightly and looked her in the eyes and whispered "Then, why don't you show me how the French kiss then?"

Fleur looked caught off guard, her paling cheeks becoming a rosy color again, but nevertheless she leaned forward, her lips moving closer to Harry's.

_Knock! Knock!_

The kiss that would have come was stopped by the knocking on the apartment door. Harry lowered Fleur to the ground and the French witch glared at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Fleur, her hand gripping Harry's arm.

"Fleur, it's me Bill" stated a voice from the other side of the door.

Fleur tightened her grip on Harry's arm

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you" retorted the French Witch.

"Come on Fleur, just give me a couple of minutes and then I will get out of your hair." stated Bill from the other side of the door.

Harry tugged his arm free of Fleur's tight grip and slipped backwards, hiding in her room, the door nearly closed, but still slightly cracked so that he could hear the conversation.

Fleur cast a side eye at the bedroom door but marched over to the apartment door and swung it open, the door bouncing off the charmed wall once before sticking to it, doing what the runes were designed to do.

"Fleur, I'm sorry that I didn't bring you on the scouting trip to Egypt. I know that you're angry, I understand that I've made you feel some kind of way. But I also want you to understand that I was scared. I was scared of you getting hurt, I was scared of being unable to protect you, I was scared of losing you to the world." Started Bill

Fleur opened her mouth to reply but Bill beat her to the punch and continued on again.

"But that was then and this is now. I am no longer afraid of what the world holds for you or myself. I am no longer afraid of what the world holds for you and I. The time that we spent together was the best of my life, the time we spent apart was the worst of my life. I want to make sure that we never spend time apart again. Fleur, will you marry me?" finished Bill as he got down on one knee, pulling a ring from his cloak pocket.

Fleur looked down at the red haired man who was asking for her hand in marriage. This wasn't something to take lightly, this was a magical commitment that one couldn't break without a serious violation of their vows.

"You want to marry me?" asked Fleur, her tone and face unreadable.

"Yes? I kind of thought that you would say yes, we'd hug and kiss before popping over to France to tell your parents" answered Bill, confused by the icy response to his proposal.

Harry cracked the bedroom door a little bit more, the tip of his wand pointed at Fleur, prepared to cast a mind altering spell from the Slytherin's Book of Mind Magic. Magic roaring inside of his body, swirling through his arm and into his wand, the spell designed to eliminate emotions on the verge of leaving his wand when Fleur spoke again.

"Why would I marry you Bill? You say that you want to be with me, but you're scared of what could happen? You don't want to be apart from me? But you would rather leave me behind? You put your work before me, Bill. I can't commit to someone who isn't willing to commit to me. You had doubts, I can't live with having doubts about your doubts." hiss Fleur, her own natural anger from the past month and change rising up within her.

Harry lowered his wand, his face split wide with a nasty smirk. He slipped back into Fleur's bedroom, his mission being fulfilled by Fleur's own emotions. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn" indeed as Harry continued to listen to Fleur dress down Bill.

Harry was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear what Fleur had said to Bill, but the slamming of the door in his face did draw him from his own inner thoughts.

He barely had time to look up open the door before Fleur wrapped him up in a tight hug, her eyes wet with unspilled tears. Harry returned the tight embrace, his hand rubbing the back of the French beauty's back.

"You ok?" asked Harry

"No"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

And they said nothing more. Harry used to seeing people's raw emotions being best handled by not prying, but letting them open up on their own.

Fleur didn't want to speak about what BIll had said to her in anger, she didn't want to think about despite her verbal rejection, despite her anger boiling inside, she still cared for the red haired curse breaker.

So without words, Harry helped move Fleur to the bed and pulled her down toward the bed. Her tearful eyes closing as she leaned into Harry's chest, the strong beating of his heart in her ear lulling her to sleep. As her breathing leveled out, Harry continued to rub her back, allowing her to be vulnerable in this, her moment of perceived weakness.

With a kiss to the top of her head, Harry inhaled deeply. The strong scent of warm cinnamon, the natural scent of the Veela wrapped around his body. Content with the situation that he had found himself in, Harry followed Fleur's lead. He closed his eyes and soon, his breathe turned shallow and he was drifting off to sleep.

The rare bright morning sun made an appearance, the sun peaking through the blinds of the window in Fleur's room. Harry went to rub his eyes, but found that both of his arms were tangled up in the form of Fleur. Her body laying across his own, her hair laid out messily over his chest and neck. There was a strong desire to find his glasses and put them on his face, but he no longer has them. The suns strong glare on his magically fixed eyes was proof enough.

With a slight push, Harry managed to roll them onto their sides, before he pulled himself free of the French witch. Harry sighed as he used his wand to perform a check spell, the time of 6:21 AM flashing before his eyes.

With a groan, Harry scrambled around the room, gathering a new set of clothes from his bag, he left the apartment,

When Fleur awoke, her head was throbbing with the makings of a monster headache. Rubbing her still red and puffy eyes, Fleur's throbbing head was made worse by the tapping of an owl at the window. Mindlessly, Fleur opened the window accepting the newspaper only to see the owl leave as soon as she took the newspaper.

The Weekly Oracle

Brought to you by P. Clearwater

_Harry James Potter is well known throughout the magical wizarding world that we live as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter, age 14, most recently won the TwiWizard Tournament, a competition that he was forced into by wizards who hoped for his death. How is it that a 14 year old boy is forced into a magical contract meant for 17 year old fully grown wizards? That is an excellent question, one that you'd have to ask the Minister and Professor Albus Dumbledore._

_Two of the most powerful men in the world and neither one of them could prevent another unusual event from occurring at Hogwarts. The past four years were filled with dying teachers who had the spirit of You-Know-Who hanging out of the back of his head. This was followed up by a professor who was unbelievably skilled in memory charms and loved to take credit for people's action, this was also a time where there was a spike in teenage pregnancy within the Hogwarts' halls._

_The lone capable teacher is outed for being a werewolf. A quite common issue in the wizarding world, one that people like the Minister and Dumbledore aka The Man with Too Many Titles to Name, have done nothing to do. We put so many faith and trust in the leaders of our world, that we forget that they rarely if do anything for the betterment of the people._

_For people who work together, for decades, they have actually put little work into the world. Minister Fudge is in the pockets of Death Eater supports like the Malfoy's and the Notts' families. Dumbledore, the supposed champion of the underprivileged, has done nothing to move the rights of werewolves, vampires, veela, or half giants forward. _

_While Dumbledore has done nothing to advance the rights of the less fortunate , Minister Fudge and his office have gone out of their way to make sure that the bigot Pureblood agenda is alive and well. With laws like the "Mutt Work" law, which prohibits the hiring of werewolves into a community without permission from everyone in the workplace. Fudge followed this up with the Purity Law, which makes people have to interview Purebloods first for any job. How is it that the most racist part of our community is alive and thriving, while the majority of the world we live in, is oppressed by less than 10 percent of the population._

_Speaking of the Pureblood movement, there is no real understanding of the movement in the last 30 years. The last champion of the rights for the Pureblooded, was You-Know-Who. While the dark lord claimed to have been the descendant of THE Lord Slytherin, he was hiding a fair bit from the public. Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle was the heir to Slytherin through his mother's family, the incest filled Gaunt family line. But if the famous dark lord mother's was his connection to the legendary Slytherin Line, who was his father. Tom Riddle Jr's father, Tom Riddle Sr, was nothing more than a simple muggle. _

_Imagine that, the champion of the Purebloods, a half blood. Tom Riddle may have been the most powerful dark wizard in decades, but his blood was a pure as rain water. On top of that, didn't the man bring about the end to over 50 different pureblooded wizarding families in the last war. I say that we don't listen to the words of a lunatic who brings about nothing but death and destruction._

_That is all for this week's main headlining article, more topics and their pages listed below. Tune in next week for a breakdown on how the Minister has been taking bribes since he got elected in the new free and 100 percent true, Weekly Oracle; _

_For more on Fudge's racist laws, that will be covered in pages 2-10_

_For more on the weird events that have occurred during Harry Potter's time at Hogwart, that will be covered in pages 11-20._

_For more on the radical effects of the last war caused by Tom Riddle, that will be covered on pages 21-25. _

Fleur looked down at the paper in shock, this was not what she thought she would find this early in the morning. Her headache got worse as she realized what she was reading, the information that it contained, the angle and method that it was attacking from.

Folding the newspaper, Fleur held onto it as she followed her nose out of her bedroom and into her kitchen, where shirtless Harry was finishing a full English breakfast.

"Good morning Harry" greeted Fleur as she took a seat, a plate of sunny side up eggs and toast was placed in front of her.

"Good morning, my Reine Endormie " said Harry, his words twisting into French.

"Sleeping Queen?" challenged Fleur

"what else do I call the woman who cried herself to sleep using me as pillow before not allowing me to move for the entire night" replied Harry, a soft smile on his face.

Fleur blushed red and playfully said "You should be proud Harry, not many can say that they took a Veela to bed and lived to talk about it. They usually die of dehydration"

Fleur's words made it Harry's turn to turn a bright red before he narrowed his eyes and retorted "I would relish the challenge, Fleur"

Fleur blew him a kiss as she placed the newspaper down on the table.

"Did you see this new paper? Apparently it's some kind of truth telling paper" asked Fleur gesturing to the copy of the _Weekly Oracle_

"Fleur, I know all about the paper. I'm the one funding the entire thing. This is my counter attack against Fudge and the people who seek to drag my name through the mug."

Fleur choked on her sip of coffee and coughed violently before she looked at the ever calm Harry in the eye with a face of shock.

"Fleur, my goal isn't to simply participate in this war. Nor is it to even survive in this war. I plan on winning, and that means taking down Dumbledore and the Ministry as well as dear old Tom"

Fleur was left speechless, just the way Harry hoped the rest of the world was.

**A/N: So here we have it. Chapter 5 is out. What did you think. I've have a plan for this story and all other stories that I am currently writing for. I haven't abandoned anything, y'all just so inpatient. Have faith, my wayward fans.**

**So yeah, that's all I got for yall today. Feel free to drop a review, a PM, follow me on twitter to slide into my DM's directly, I have the app so I get those ASAP (Twitter is HKM_FF). I don't have my fanfiction email on my phone, too many notifications tbh.**

**Ok, HighKey_Mars out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am ****trying to get another chapter of this story out asap, today is 03-17-2020, 8:47 PM EST. So let's see how fast i can get this done. Update (05/16/2020 5:37 PM): I honestly haven't written more than 121 words on this chapter. I have hit a wall, until right now due to some weird vision that I somehow got from a song. so here we go.**

Tom Marvolo Riddle was not what anyone would call a kind or caring man. Most people would say that the title of man was too much for a monster like him. His followers were well aware of this, you do not angry Tom Riddle or as he liked to call himself these days "Lord Voldemort".

Lucius Malfoy was experiencing this himself, the harsh pain of Tom's _Crucio_ was frying his nerves, every breath taken in brought a new world of pain. The blonde hair servant whimpered as he suffered under the curse of his master.

"Have you had enough Lucius?" asked Tom rhetorically

Lucius didn't respond, knowing better. He simply bowed his head and kissed the bottom of his lord's robes.

"You are so _pathetic_ Malfoy. Where is that inhumanely large pride of your's?" questioned the Dark Lord.

Lucius again knew that he shouldn't answer, it wasn't worth it.

"Silence? Is that your answer? _Tsk Tsk_ Malfoy. I was hoping that you would show some signs of life. Where is the fun in torturing a man who doesn't respond. I guess your wife and son will have to fill your role in amusing me." Snarled Tom, his toothy smile sending ice down everyone in the room's spine.

"My Lord, please take it out on me, i would forfeit my life without question sir. But please, my family has done nothing wrong. We have served you well My Lord." pleaded Lucius, his eye filled with unshed tears.

Tom's eyes narrowed, the red orbs focused in on his servant's face, before anger flashed across his face. "You wish to bargain with what is already mine? Your life is worthless Lucius, you are but a single leaf standing before a storm. This is your house Lucius, but you live in my world."

Lucius bowed his head again and Tom hissed angrily.

"Dobbs, bring in Narcissa and young Draco. In fact, bring in every male recruit that we have." Hissed Tom

Lucius looked up, but also knew that voicing his displeasure would end his life.

Narcissa was brought into the room, thrown onto the couch in the corner. Draco was soon brought in floating in the air, magically frozen but aware of his surroundings.

Tom flipped his wand lazily and Narcissa's clothes were ripped from her body as the last of the 8 new recruits filed into the room.

"Lucius has been a fine host has he not gentlemen. He has opened his home to us, he has feed us. But his wife, she sulks in her study or bedroom all day. She does not care for us in her house. She does not care for us to be in front of her son." started Tom, his face twisted into a sick parody of a smile.

Tom continued, for nobody dared to interrupt him, "I saw that is not the kindness that i expected upon my return. I say that this lack of a warm welcome is unacceptable. I say we correct this behavior, men drop your pants. Mrs. Malfoy might a cold uncaring unkind bitch, but i assure you, her snatch is as warm as the next witch's"

Lucius' eye widen as he watched an unsure no name recruit get pushed forward and step between his wife's legs. The Dark Lord nodded to go ahead and Lucius watched in horror as another man entered his wife, in front of their son, in his own house. He grit his teeth in anger, his anger at his lack of power, his lack of ability to do anything to stop this scene unfolding before him.

With a grunt, the recruit pulled out of Narcissa sprayed his seed all over her body, her once nearly untouched body marked by a man who wasn't her husband. As soon as that recruit was finished, another one took his place. The other 6 recruits watching grew bolder with each thrust by the 2nd man that entered Narcissa. They soon surrounded her, groping her body roughly as they abused her in front of her husband and son, all while the Dark Lord watched on approvingly.

Lucius' brain was numb by the time the last of them finished with his wife, this time on her face. Marking the end of her ruining. Tom turned to his loyal inner circle deatheater servant and said "You know Lucius, your wife is quite the whore to let 8 men have their way with her and never so much as mutter a "no". It is a shame that you're incapable of finding out who wrote an article in a newspaper, let alone stopping these men."

Tom jabbed his wand at Draco and the young blond teen dropped to the ground, his face covered in tears.

"Poor Draco, watched his mother get used and then his father die" hissed Tom before he turned to Lucius and said "I am Lord Voldemort and i DO NOT ALLOW FAILURE AVADA KEDAVRA"

A green beam shot out of Voldemort's wand and crashed into the chest of the head of the Malfoy's chest. Lucius dropped forward onto his face, his body no longer being able to keep his on his hands and knees at Voldemort's feet.

"Draco, let that be a lesson to you, i do not forgive nor do i forget failure. Now take your mom out of here and get her cleaned up before i force you to have your way with her as well" warned Voldemort.

Draco nodded before scampering to his mother's side and dragging her to her feet, the two of them rushing from the room.

*** Line Break ***

Harry was one again the subject of the Order of the Phoenix's meeting. His disappearance was not something Dumbledore was happy about. He was no longer the happy and kind elderly wizard that everyone made out to be a joke, no. This was the leader of the forces of Light, this was the man who had fought in 2 different wars against the forces of darkness and had single-handedly ended one himself.

"Moody, what have you managed to gather?" asked the old headmaster

"Wherever Potter is, he hasn't used a single spell. His trace has been completely inactive, there isn't magic being used around him. He might be somewhere muggle."

Albus nodded at his old Auror friend's report, before moving on to Nymphadora Tonk's report.

"Dementors got loose around Potter's house and they managed to Kiss his cousin. The Ministry is furious that a muggle got kissed because there is no way for the muggle media to twist this one." reported in Tonks.

Albus frowned "If only Harry had been there, he knows the Patronus charm and could have driven them away"

"I say Harry is better off without those bloody muggles, they are everything that is wrong with the world if you ask me" spat Sirius

"Now now Sirius, it is never the right thing to do to take another person's life, everyone is worth a second chance" replied Albus before he continued on to ask "Has anyone manged to figure out who started up the new newspaper, The _Weekly Oracle_, i believe it is called."

Snape leaned forward "Nobody is really sure, the Dark Lord is absolutely furious about it. He put Lucius on the job and when he couldn't come up with answers, he murdered in him in his own house."

There was a collective silence, Lucius Malfoy was a rather nasty man who was racist. But at the end of the day, a man just lost his life, leaving behind his wife and child. No parent would ever wish that on another parent, at least none of the parents in the Order would.

"So, he is already showing signs of instability?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes narrowing with thought.

"I would say yes, last time he was not nearly so quick to kill his followers. Especially not the ones who bankroll his entire operation, there is definitely something different about the Dark Lord this time around." replies Snape, his skin flush with discomfort.

"Is he weaker?" asked Arthur

"No, i would say that he is as magically powerful as he was the first time" answered Snape.

"How is that possible? The loss of his body for over a decade should have drained his magical core, he should be weaker" growled Moody, his magical eye spinning.

"Tom underwent several dark rituals, some i managed to put together and know of, others so rare that i can't even put a name to them. We do not know what they did, they could be used to drain another of their magical ability for all we know. Tom was also a study of magic, despite his less than noble intentions, he is still a magical mage. The sheer potential that he has is limitless without the moral compass to stop him" answered Albus

With Fleur:

Fleur was alone for the first time since Harry moved in with her. It was strange, she missed his presence at her side already. But despite missing her green eyed roommate, she found herself almost dizzy. Her head was spinning as much as it was pounding with the painful headache that she experiencing.

She liked Harry, she really did. Or at least she thought she liked Harry.

It was like her dominated almost all of her thoughts, she felt drawn to him.

Yet, the few thoughts that she didn't have filled with Harry, were of the look on Bill's face. The hurt on his face was burned into her mind, she couldn't stop seeing the pain filled expression on his face.

Despite her strong feelings for Harry, she felt guilty. She had hurt someone she had cared about. HAD was the key word. She couldn't explain why seeing him hurting made her fill guilty. But it did.

It was a crushing weight in her stomach, it was not real, but the weight was still holding her down. She couldn't get up from the bed if she wanted to. She wanted to make it right, but she knew that she couldn't.

Could she write a letter? No, how could her written words undo the hurt that her spoken words had done.

A gift? Sorry i broke your heart, here's a cheap thing i got in the alley? That would be like a slap in the face.

Fleur groaned as her head pounded even harder and she groaned before rolling over and trying to get some sleep.

With Harry

Harry was happy, for the first time in his life since he arrived at Hogwarts, he was happy.

why?

Because he decided to put himself first, the good of Harry James Potter came before the good of anyone else now. Where had being the selfless hero gotten him? Abused by his own living family, life threatening situations at school.

Looking out for himself had paid off already. He mentally owned a beautiful French Veela, his wand was stripped of the Trace, Dumbledore's tracking spells removed, His magic was pulsing with excitement.

Between Fleur and his newfound freedom from his family, he was going to have the best summer of his life.

Speaking of family, Harry was closing in on the house of his "family".

Using his spare key, Harry let himself into the house, finding the house empty of his lone surviving relatives.

Taking a seat on the coach, Harry was not forced to wait long, as not 15 mins later, his crying aunt came in followed by his angry uncle.

"I tell ya Pet, that doctor was a quack, he didn't know shit." snarled Vernon as he waddled in after his wife

"How can our son be in just mentally gone all of a sudden" whimpered Petunia as she lead them to the kitchen, their backs to Harry sitting in the living room.

"I would say it happened unnaturally, almost as if by magic" said Harry, his voice drawing their attention towards him.

"BOY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Thundered his uncle

"Me? Nothing. At least not yet, you see my dear uncle. I no longer need you. I do not need to live here, I do not need the "protection" this house provides me." replied Harry, his green eyes glowing with bubbling fury

Petunia picked up on it before her husband, it was the same look her sister got when she was beyond pissed.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, bring a sick smile to Harry's face, his eyes never defrosting.

"That is the million pound question isn't it my dear aunt. it is quite simple really. The man who killed my parents has returned, he will more than likely target you at some point. While you know next to nothing about my actual abilities or my whereabouts. I figured i would come here and just rid myself of you guys. You know pay you guys back for the amazing treatment you gave me." said Harry as he rose from the couch, wand in hand.

"wait, this isn't what your mother would have wanted" pleaded Petunia

Harry bit his lip while nodding.

"You are probably right, Petunia, but i would wage anything in the world that the dead don't want anything." Snarled Harry

His uncle paled realizing that they never treated Harry all that well and decided to rush him.

Harry smirked as he flicked his wand and set his uncle stumbling backwards into the dining table causing it to collapse to the ground.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" whispered Petunia

"Why? Because I feel like it. My entire life i was mistreated by you worthless cunts" spat Harry as his rage boiled inside angrily "Well no longer, i will not put up with anyone who has wronged me. it starts with you two."

Vernon managed to roll onto all fours, huffing and puffing.

Harry ignored his struggled and summoned the turkey carving knife towards himself before banished it into the back of Vernon's big fat meaty paw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH PETUNIA DO SOMETH- AAAAAAAGGHHHH!" screamed Vernon, his pleas to his wife being interrupted by his another hand being pierced by another massive knife, pinning the large man to the floor.

"I would be silent Uncle, the neighbors can hear you" taunted Harry in a mock voice of his aunt.

"Please, you don't have to do this Harry. We can just go our separate ways. We never have to see each other again." cried out Petunia, fresh tears streaming down her face as she watched her husband suffer.

"I will be never seeing either of you again" said Harry before he summoned his uncle's head while banishing the body, ripping the man's head clean off.

Petunia couldn't even scream as she entered shock.

Harry didn't bother toying her her, simply banishing a knife into her neck.

Strolling out the front door, Harry looked back at the place that was his personal hell and looked at the cloudless sky.

"I haven't done this spell before, but there is a first time for everything" said Harry as he pointed his wand to the sky and repeated the spell that he got from the last summer.

"MORSMORDRE" said Harry as a cloudy mass exploded from the end of his wand, the dark mark of Voldemort taking place over his former home.

And just like that, Harry and killed off his aunt and uncle all while blaming it on his arch enemy. Harry couldn't prevent the smile that graced his face, life was good.

**A/N; Short chapter, wrote most of it in the last 2 hours tbh. Hopefully, i can move on and blast through this writer's block. Sometimes submitted one chapter allows me to just write.**

**Drop a reveiw if you liked it, drop a review if you didn't like it.**

**Follow me on Twitter: HKM_FF**

**HighKey_Mars out**


End file.
